injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Deathstroke/Flashpoint
Flashpoint Deathstroke is an Online Battle season reward character from the Flashpoint series, introduced in the 2.15 update. Strategy Basic Attacks *Note that bold 'percentages are for additional Flashpoint characters. 1 extra hit for 1 character on team, 3 extra hits in total for 2 characters. When Deathstroke's passive is activated, the damage done by a teammate on his special attack is calculated off of their damage (10% if Deathstroke uses s1, 20% on special 2), and can critically strike (only from global crit sources like Flashpoint Batman's passive, not from Deathstroke's special crit). It functions independent of the damage you get on the special and ignores blocking, and is unaffected by Cloak of Destiny. If there are two Flashpoint characters on his team, his specials will summon both of them simultaneously and not one or the other. Deathstroke gains more hits on his 4-hit combo ender for every Flashpoint character on his team, totaling up to 7 hits on his combo ender and 10 hits overall on his light basic attacks. The extra hits on his combo ender will dissipate for each Flashpoint member that is knocked out. This means that if Deathstroke is the only character left on the team, he will perform his 4-hit combo ender as per normal. His signature gear, the "Promethium Longsword" can increase the damage of his basic attacks, this can be exceptionally dangerous especially when paired with Batman/Flashpoint for crits to deal twice the damage. Interestingly, in Survivor Mode, even when one or both of the Flashpoint teammates are permanently knocked out, as they are still part his team should the player not choose to use the substitutes yet and begin a new round, he would still be able to use his improved combo ender as though both were alive. However, his teammate assist will only work partially or not work at all. Likewise, his improved combo ender will still dissipate by one step the moment one of them is knocked out during the round. As the AI, there is a glitch that often causes Batman and Aquaman to be unable to attack Deathstroke's opponent after a special, and the match locks into a mode as if he is still using his special until the end. Players cannot switch characters or use their own specials and when the opposing Aquaman and Deathstroke attempt to switch out for Batman, it will not actually switch them out and the player would then be facing nobody, causing them to forcefully quit the match. Players can temporarily prevent it by knocking out Deathstroke or either of his Flashpoint teammates before he activates his own special attack. Interactions Good with *Other Flashpoint characters. **Batman/Flashpoint: His "Destructive Blows" can trigger on basic attacks, specials and teammate assists, allowing Deathstroke to decimate the enemy. *[[Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar|'Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar]], Gauntlets of Azrael, '''or Overpowered 5-U-93-R: All three gear pieces revolve around combo enders, with Flashpoint Deathstroke having the highest potential number of combo ender hits of almost any other character. Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar also provides Deathstroke with a starting bar of power, allowing him to immediately use a special and possibly trigger a Flashpoint teammate assist. Good against * '''Green Lantern/Red Son: The teammate assist during his specials can still crit, and with Batman/Flashpoint, can deal really heavy damage. * [[The Flash/Reverse Flash|'The Flash/Reverse Flash']], [[Superman/Injustice 2|'Superman/Injustice 2']], Batman/Dawn of Justice and [[The Flash/Wally West Rebirth|'The Flash/Wally West Rebirth']]: In a complete Flashpoint team, he can use his immense combo ender to defeat them without triggering their passives. * [[Killer Frost/Prime|'Killer Frost/Prime']]: Similar to above, he can take down Killer Frost without needing so much power using his improved combo ender. Countered by * [[Superman/Injustice 2|'Superman/Injustice 2']]: The teammate assist counts as part of Deathstroke's specials. Therefore, Superman is able to negate its damage completely. Abilities Here are Deathstroke's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are Deathstroke's support cards and gear. Stats Trivia * He has the highest base damage stat of any Deathstroke character, followed by Deathstroke/Red Son. * He has the same base stats as Hawkgirl/Blackest Night and, for this reason, succeeds her as the second gold character to have base stats divisible by 10 but not divisible by 50. * He is the second version of Deathstroke to be shown without a mask or a helmet, following Deathstroke/Insurgency. * The name of his passive as well as the description of his SP2 reflects his history in the Flashpoint timeline; Deathstroke becomes captain of his own pirate crew in order to find his daughter and plunder the divided world of its treasure after the war between the Amazonians and Atlanteans. * He is also the second version of Deathstroke to have an ability that deals a status effect, following Deathstroke/Prime. * He has the same light basic attack as Deathstroke/Insurgency. * The description of the 2.15 update on the App Store/Play Store stated that Deathstroke would be a Challenge Mode unlock. However, he was released as an Online Battle season reward. * The portion of Deathstroke's passive related to specials ignores Green Lantern/Red Son's passive, meaning it can be crit. * Flashpoint Deathstroke is currently the only character with a 4-hit combo ender, and the only character with a 5-hit and 7-hit combo ender. ** Additionaly, Flashpoint Deathstroke is currently the only character whose combo ender can have a varying number of hits. * Flashpoint Deathstroke's combo ender (including Flashpoint teammates) can be seen as a combination of the previous Deathstroke's SP2s. Deathstroke/Insurgency's "Full Auto", then the last hit of Deathstroke/Arkham Origins's ''Identity Crisis", followed by Deathstroke/Prime's "Sword Flip". *Part of his SP2 is based on the "Slade Way" combo string from the console game. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Flashpoint characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Online season rewards Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:DOT damage Category:Burn Category:DOT added to special